Batman (Telltale)/Relationships
Family Thomas & Martha Wayne It seems that Bruce had a positive relationship with his parents' before their deaths. One of his happiest memories was being taken to the Monarch Theater on a regular basis to see his "favourite movie". After his parent's died at the hands of Joe Chill, Bruce decided to avenge them by becoming the vigilante Batman. However, twenty years after their deaths, he learnt their ties to Falcone and Hill, two of the men he considered the worst of criminals in Gotham. Although he was reluctant to believe these, he would after finding evidence in Falcone's office. Although Bruce still loved his father, he would accept that he had been wrong about him and set out to right the wrongs made in the Wayne name. However, after learning about his mother's wishes to end his father's actions and expose his ties to Falcone and Hill, Bruce was able to forgive her. It is unknown whether he carried on his crusade as Batman in her memory or to carry on protecting Gotham from criminals, though the latter is more plausible than the former. Allies Alfred Pennyworth Alfred has been Bruce's guardian since his parents died when he was nine years old. Through his care and guidance, Bruce learnt to care for others and the importance of the Waynes in Gotham. When Bruce became Batman, Alfred would help support Bruce in his endeavors as the vigilante, providing advice on how he should operate and the importance of his image outside of the operations. After Bruce learned that his parents were linked to corruption through an photo in Falcone's office, in which he saw Alfred attending a meeting with them, he felt betrayed and, if the player chooses to, not forgive him for keeping this information from him. Nevertheless, Alfred would stay faithfully by Bruce's side and continue to help him as he fought the Children of Arkham. As Bruce crusade as Batman went on, Alfred grew wary that all the good they did would eventually bring more evil in. This happens especially with how Bruce/Batman dealt with John. Alfred's health goes in decline in the later parts of season two, caused by the intense stress put on him by Batman's mission. In episode 5, Same Stitch, Alfred decides to quit helping Batman and wants to leave. The player has the decision to either refuse to quit being Batman, as it's who Bruce is, and he believes he does more harm then good, and sadly, Alfred abandons him. If instead, the player decides Batman causes all the problems that he fights, Bruce and Alfred hug and Bruce promises to keep their family together, and resigns as the vigilante. James Gordon Bruce held Gordon in high regard, due to his incorruptible nature and stance against it within the precinct. Due to this, he was often Batman contact within the GCPD and would often send locations of crime scenes to him directly. As Wayne, he and Gordon would often associate and perform minor favors for each other, such as giving in evidence against Falcone or arranging to see the crime lord whilst he was in custody. Gordon and Bruce would also work together during Harvey Dent's militarization of the city and, if the player chooses to stop the mayor during his attack on Wayne Manor, the arrest of Oswald Cobblepot. As Batman, their relationship was purely professional, though Gordon held the vigilante in high regard, especially during Dent's reign as Mayor. Though he did mistrust the vigilante and wouldn't expect him to follow the rules, Gordon saw him as a force of good within the city. However, Gordon would also question his use of violent means, particularly after he brutalizes Falcone and interrogates Hill. Selina Kyle/Catwoman Bruce, as Batman, first meets Catwoman during an attack on the Mayor's office. The two initially spar, due to their differentiating morals. After meeting as their civilian identities, the two were easily able to deduce that the other's double life, due to the injury they inflicted. Bruce's relationship with Selina can mainly depend on the options chosen by the player. If polite to her, it will improve whilst acting antagonistic may cause tension with her. After Bruce tips her off about the Penguin's attack, she will help him during the Children of Arkham's attack on the Mayoral Debate. When Selina is wounded and attacked by members of the group, Batman can choose to save her from members of the group instead of Harvey Dent; this will improve their relationship. After he is almost killed by Lady Arkham, Selina will save Bruce's life and brings him to her apartment to recuperate. During his time there, Bruce and Selina may, if the player chooses to, engage in a one-night stand, though this may possibly lead to a romantic relationship. He may also open Wayne Manor up for her to hide from Harvey and his enforcers, but she will leave shortly afterwards, fearing that he will not be able to protect her from Harvey's wrath. If Bruce suggests that Selina leaves Gotham, she will contact him shortly afterwards to make sure he is fine, regardless of whether he slept with her or not. This implies that she may have some feelings for him. After Selina is caught breaking into Wayne Enterprises to steal a prototype, she will hand it back. She claims to have gotten close to him in order to steal from the company and be nothing more than a thief. If Bruce chooses to regard her as more than a thief, she will ask why, where he can choose to mention how fighting with her felt good, how she saved his life or profess his feelings towards her. If the latter is chosen, or he chooses to regard her as nothing but a thief, she will leave, considering him "just like everyone else", meaning their relationship might have been damaged further. However, if the former options are chosen, the two's relationship will improve, with Bruce able to hug or kiss her goodbye, depending on what happened in her apartment. She will also send Bruce a blank postcard with a cat after his defeat of the Children of Arkham, though this will only take place if he regarded her as more than just a thief. Lucius Fox Lucius was one of the people in Wayne Enterprises that Bruce trusted with his private life as the vigilante Batman. As well as provide technical support and gadgets, Lucius would support him during the scandal with his parent's ties to Gotham's underworld, even after he was forced to leave the company. He also personally designed many of the gadgets used by Batman in the field, including the Batsuit, many of the handheld gadgets and the Batcomputer. Whenever he needed technical support or a second opinion on devices/tech, Bruce would contact Lucius for help. However, this would lead to his tragic death, when he handed him a puzzle from the Riddler, that contained a radio emitter and allowed it to play long enough to summon a missile. Following Lucius' demise, he swore to either get revenge on or bring the Riddler to justice. Iman Avesta Batman and Avesta first met whilst investigating the Riddler and his return to Gotham. As a fan of the vigilante, Iman was willing to work with him and give information about the Agency's most private of information. She was also aware of his true identity as Bruce Wayne, having deduced it herself for Amanda Waller. Wanting to impress the vigilante, she went with her fellow agents to try to arrest Riddler by themselves, leading to their capture. She was grateful when the vigilante saved her and her fellow agents from Riddler's traps. When the Riddler unfairly forces him into a sadistic game, Batman can either sacrifice Iman for her fellow agents' lives or visa versa (the former resulting in her being rendered deaf). The vigilante can embrace her in comfort, if she was rendered deaf. Regardless of the outcome, Iman would not blame Batman for what had happened. When they stumbled upon Waller's plans to use the Pact as assets to the Agency, Avesta would work with Bruce to stop her plans. Tiffany Fox Bruce and Tiffany had grown up together, knowing each other through her own father, Lucius. When Tiffany joined Wayne Enterprises to join them in their jobs, she would try to become more involved with Lucius' work with Bruce. However, after her father died, Tiffany would try to uncover her father's job, only to discover his involvement with Batman. When Tiffany offers the GCPD to arrest Bruce, she either learns he's Batman or is completely shunned from his private life. Regardless of whether she learns the truth, Tiffany seems to remain on good terms with Bruce, though will leave Wayne Enterprises to join the Agency if he doesn't reveal his secrets. When it was revealed that she killed Riddler, Bruce has a choice in attempting to help guide her down the right path or he would demand that she face justice putting her on Batman's wanted list. Enemies Vicki Vale/Lady Arkham Bruce Wayne turned to Vicki Vale for guidance and support for damage control of his family's reputation. However, unknown to him, she was secretly faking her offers to help in order to gain information and try to help destroy his and the Wayne reputation. During the Wayne Enterprises press conference and after his speech, she revealed her true intentions and drugged him, forcing him to attack Oswald Cobblepot. Upon learning she was Lady Arkham, Bruce's views on her can turn antagonistic, though he can wish things had been differently. After learning about the abuse she was put through by the Vales, he can sympathize with and try to reach out to her. Harvey Dent/Two-Face Harvey was one of Bruce's closest friends and would often help him wherever possible. Bruce himself would sponsor Harvey's campaign for Mayor against Hamilton Hill. Following the allegations against the Wayne family, Harvey was forced to separate himself from Bruce, though was reluctant to do so. However, following his injection with the Arkham Drug and catching Bruce in Selina Kyle's apartment, he believed that Bruce had betrayed him and began a smear campaign against his old friend. Harvey would even go as far as send two of his enforcers to murder him, if Bruce tries to talk to him as himself. If the player chooses to stop Penguin from hacking the Batcomputer rather than stop Harvey from taking Wayne Manor, they will confront him and try to talk him out of harming civilians. If they are successful, Harvey will finally see the error of his ways and try to commit suicide. There might also be hope for Harvey to recover if this is the route taken, as Harvey's dominant personality will warn Bruce that they might not be able to control that part of him. Harvey's relationship with Batman will change depending on choices made in the episodes. If he is saved from disfigurement at the Penguin's hands, he will hold the vigilante in high regard and will support his methods of justice. However, these will be turned if Batman confronts him in following his announcement to seize Wayne Manor and/or confronts him whilst trying to do so. If Batman doesn't save Harvey from Penguin, he will blame the vigilante for his disfigurement and believe that his methods are not as extreme enough. Should Batman confront Dent in Wayne Manor, resulting in the left side of his body being hideously burnt, he may put more blame on the vigilante. Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin Oswald and Bruce were once childhood friends, the two growing up together as close friends. However, after Oswald's mother was unjustifiably committed to Arkham Asylum by Thomas Wayne, he would come to see his old friend and family as corrupt to the core. Though on initial meeting, Oswald showed no ill favor towards Bruce, he would work behind the scenes with the Children of Arkham to take down the Wayne family and tarnish their legacy. Bruce's feelings towards Oswald may be antagonistic, depending on the player's choice, or friendly, even during Oswald's take over of Wayne Enterprises. However, he showed concern over his friends decisions and would try to stop him and the Children of Arkham as Batman. However, as Batman, he will be aggressive towards him and as he in return will be antagonistic towards Batman. Depending on who Bruce defeats Oswald as, the criminal's anger may be directed either towards him personally or Batman for either breaking his leg and possibly crippling him. The Riddler Batman first encountered the Riddler at the Virago Casino, where he threatened the lives of Rumi Mori and a number of patrons. Having known about Riddler's activities during his father's rule over Gotham, Bruce refused to tread lightly and acted whenever confronting the criminal. He would also swear to either get revenge on or bring him to justice after he killed his ally and friend Lucius Fox. Whenever Riddler threatened the lives on the agents, Batman can choose to go through with his games, resulting in the deafening of one of them, or refuse to, resulting in one or two agents' deaths. It is unknown what Batman would have done to the Riddler if he had not been assassinated by Tiffany, but it's likely he would have gone through with what he had decided to do upon Lucius' death. Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn Harley, aside from John Doe, was the first member of the Pact Bruce met as his civilian identity. Depending on actions in their initial meeting, he can either stand by her actions and cooperate with her, try to prevent her from going too far or distance himself to prevent him from being involved in her actions. However, after being brought to the Five Points by the Pact, Harley opened up about her true actions and apologizes for her behavior. If he discovers about her father, the two can talk about it, with his knowledge impressing her. During the Pact's attempt to retrieve Riddler's corpse, Bruce can either stop Harley, bringing them closer or leave her behind, which may damage her feelings towards him. Harley initially trusts Bruce as a member of the Pact, allowing him to infiltrate their operation. However this trust can be shaken if Bruce reveals that he is a mole working for the Agency. In regards to Batman, Harley is antagonistic as she knows that he is there to stop her. Bane Bruce first meets Bane as Batman at the GCPD Arsenal with Bane being eager to fight and defeat Batman. Once Bruce infiltrates the Pact in his civilian identity, Bane is wary of the billionaire's inclusion believing that he adds nothing of value to their plans. However Bruce can improve his relation with the criminal if he chooses to be ruthless in front of him and not care for others. Despite this, Bane remains cautious of the billionaire and keeps track of his actions including tracking down to the Bodhi Spa. Once Bruce was exposed as a traitor, Bane showed no hesitation in wanting to kill him. Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze When Bruce and Freeze first meet, the latter was hostile due to EMP trigger set by John Doe that shut down his equipment which protected his wife. Freeze was desperate and threatened to kill Bruce if he did not shut off the EMP generator. As Bruce tried to get involved with the Pact, his relationship with Freeze will be dependent on his words regarding Nora. Freeze may either respect Bruce for his ingenuity with trying to help him or he will see him as a shallow businessman who is only out for himself. Determined "John Doe"/The Joker Bruce's relationship with the mysterious "John Doe" can depend on player choice. Upon his arrival to Arkham, John was the first person to act friendly to him, saving him from some of his father's victims, giving him information on Lady Arkham and helping him organize an escape from the asylum. Bruce can either trust "John", agreeing to lend him a favor when he gets out, or not do so. After the Riddler's return to Gotham, Bruce would meet "John" again and return the favor, no matter whether he agreed to go through it or not. John would also help Bruce track down the Riddler, suggesting for him to visit Rumi Mori to learn the criminal's location. Whilst Bruce was undercover within the Pact's ranks, John would help him gain respect from the other members of the group and ultimately get him inducted into the group's ranks. John would also join Bruce as he uncovered the Pact's plans, including assisting in investigating Riddler's lair and attempting to steal a SANCTUS laptop from Harley Quinn's possession. After the Pact was captured by the Agency, Bruce and John's relationship can either improve, to the point where he joins him as a vigilante, or be dissolved completely, leading to him becoming his mortal enemy. Should Bruce turn on John in episode 4, What Ails You, John will forsake his and Bruce's relationship and kiss Harley Quinn. Under the new name of Joker, he makes many assaults on Bruce's life, kills many other people, and this ends in a final fight between Bruce (sans Batman armor) and Joker, where Joker happily claims to be the "villain of (Bruce's) dreams." The player has the option to say that he either wishes he and Joker had never met, or sadly lament that not all of their relationship was terrible. In the vigilante route, if Bruce stands by John, the two of them confront Harley Quinn and stop her attempt to blow up Gotham Bridge. John takes this chance to turn against Harley Quinn and Amanda Waller, proclaiming that he and Batman will bring the Agency to justice together, before jumping off the bridge. John and Bruce later reunite, John now taking the vigilante name of Joker, and the two decide to work together in disarming the Lotus Virus and stopping Waller's scheme. Their fight with Bane, Catwoman, and Harley Quinn turns Joker and Batman against each other however, as Joker wants to kill Waller for her crimes. Batman is now forced to fight Joker in Ace Chemical Factory when he snaps and kills a number of Waller's Agents. Now both injured and battered, Bruce and John have a final conversation where John wishes he could have been a hero, admitting to admiring Bruce and having a desire to be "loved" by him, and he asks if Bruce was ever really his friend. The player has the option to either confess that John was just a means to an end, leaving John heartbroken and determined to be enemies, or confirm that "Of course" John was his friend. Should the player pick the latter, an ending credit scene shows Bruce happily visiting an excited John in Arkham Asylum. Amanda Waller Batman's relationship with Waller is driven by the decisions made and whether he is willing to trust or work with her. Though she seemed to be happy if Batman cooperated with her, the two were forced to work together in order to capture the Pact. Depending on their views of how to enforce the law and capture criminals, they can either work together willingly, sharing information about their discoveries, or will only work together reluctantly. With Waller aware of Batman's identity, though she is collaborative, there is also the chance she will expose Batman's identity. Depending on how Bruce's relationship went with John, Waller may continue to be supportive or she would view him as a threat much like John himself. Carmine Falcone Bruce's relationship with Falcone depends on the decisions made during dialogue. At first, Falcone will appear calm and friendly. However, if the player chooses dialogue that does not support the mob boss or refuses to perform polite gestures to the mob boss, like shaking his hand in public, he will become increasingly aggressive towards them. However, if they do the opposite, Falcone will show more respect towards Bruce. Despite all this, Falcone still considers Bruce as family, even discussing his father's dealings openly after Bruce learns about them. However, as the Batman, Bruce will act aggressively and violently towards the crime lord. However, if the player chooses to, he can show restraint from excessive violence, such as refusing to brutalize him but arrest him. Falcone was also more willing to speak under interrogation from Batman than Bruce. Hamilton Hill Like Falcone, Bruce's relationship with Hill depends on both dialogue chosen and decisions made. If the player decides to talk to the Mayor as themselves, they will begin discussion neutrally, though Hill is surprised that he finally comes to meet him at this time. Depending on the options chosen, Bruce can be friendly with Hill, offering his friendship and caution around the Penguin, or antagonistic, criticizing him for his links to crime and handing over information to the Children of Arkham. However, Hill is willing to hand over information concerning his and Thomas Wayne's use of Arkham, if Bruce agrees to cancel funding on Harvey Dent's campaign. If he agrees, Hill shares the information and gives Bruce cufflinks that his father had given him, what he claims to be his last gift to him. However, if Bruce refuses, Hill threatens him to remain silent, even doing so on his allies, including Dent and Gordon. However, as Batman, Bruce would act aggressively and openly threaten Hill, the severity of which can depend on the player's decisions. Hill was aware of the vigilante's reputation and afraid of him, fearing the vigilante would harm or expose him. Because of this, he was more willing to talk under interrogation by Batman, revealing his and Thomas Wayne's actions. He would also try to call his security guards to deal with the vigilante, hoping they would be able to protect him from the vigilante. The Zellerbachs The Zellerbach family went far back with Bruce's family, with their currently known members, Robert and Regina Zellerbach, putting trust in Bruce's decisions, even supporting Harvey Dent and opening a replacement mental health clinic to replace Arkham Asylum. However, after his father's ties to corruption were exposes, they may have lost trust in Bruce and believed that he may have some ties to Falcone's empire. Though Regina tried to fight for Bruce to remain at Wayne Enterprises, she was unable to convince them otherwise. She also promised to help Bruce get back in the company, if he complied with the press event announcing his resignation. It is unknown what the relationship between Robert and Bruce was like, but it can be assumed that it was similar to his with Regina's. Category:Relationships